The Flag Squad
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Rachel and a few other Glee Club members want to shine. Faberry friendship at the end.


"L.U.V. MADONNA! Y.O.U. YOU WANNA?" Quinn, Santana, and Brittany sang in front of the entire McKinley High School student body in the gym. The lights started flickering and the Cheerios started dancing. Of course, the students went wild. Well, not all of the students. Rachel, Kurt, Artie, Mercedes, Sugar, and Sam all looked un-amused. In fact, they looked disgusted as the Cheerios did a routine that was ridiculously over the top. The audience was going crazy, and the six New Directions just couldn't understand why.

"This is ridiculous." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"We've performed in this gymnasium many times and not once have we had this kind of uproar." Artie said.

"This is a mockery." Rachel shook her head furiously.

"Well there's not much we can do. No one wants to watch Homo Explosion." Kurt sighed.

The six kids all nodded in agreement. The Glee Club was at the bottom of the food chain, while The Cheerios were at the top. New Directions were basically nonexistent.

"Maybe we could do some songs about spirit and wear super cool and super sparkly outfits." Sugar suggested.

"As much as I love that idea, the rest of the school won't. Not to mention Sue. She would probably fake blindness and have Glee shut down once she saw us in those clothes." Kurt frowned.

"If you can't beat them join them, right? Why don't we just try out for the Cheerios?" Sam said, and the gang looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Are you insane? Coach Sylvester would never let us in. I'm surprised we're even aloud to be in here right now!" Rachel looked around for Coach Sue nervously. Then she froze. On the wall next to the exit sign was a sign-up sheet. Rachel smiled and looked at her fellow Glee clubbers.

"What the hell is your problem, Berry?" Mercedes asked.

"The Flag Squad!" Rachel beamed.

"Excuse me?" Artie questioned, a smug look on his face.

"The Flag Squad!" Rachel repeated.

"Are you asking for a death wish? The Flag Squad is a loser team. They come out after The Cheerios have performed and everyone is leaving. All they do is wave stupid flags and do recycled cheers. They might as well not even exist." Sam said.

"Yes, but with a little extra help, I'm sure we can whip them into shape!" Rachel said proudly.

"I guess it's kind of a good idea." Kurt frowned.

"And maybe we would finally be noticed." Sugar said.

"Then it's settled. We're joining The Flag Squad!"

"I can't believe we already made the squad!" Rachel said to her Glee Club members in the gym the next day.

"We made it because only three other people showed up." Kurt said, referring to Homeless Brett, Jacob Ben Israel, and Missy Gunderson.

"This sucks. And it smells like arm pits in here." Mercedes crinkled her nose.

"Coach Roz scares me." Sugar said. Since the old Coach of The Flag Squad quit, Coach Roz had to step in.

"Every time she sees me she makes fun of my lips." Sam looked over at Coach Roz, who was scribbling something in a note pad and mumbling to herself.

"She's going to kill us." Artie whispered to Mercedes, making her laugh.

"Ok ass wipes, line up!" Coach Roz yelled.

"I'm just going to come out and say it. YOU. ALL. SUCK. Just looking at you upsets my stomach. I won this bronze damn Olympic medal because I deserved it. You know what you all deserve? An ass whooping! Not to mention you're all as ugly as a creature from a Tim Burton movie. Straighten up! I need this paycheck and you need extracurricular activities for college." Coach Roz said. Her face was mean and so were her words. Rachel was starting to think this was a bad idea.

"Now, let's start practicing. The pep rally is in five days and none of you have asses to shake. What a damn shame! I thought Evans would have one but it looks like all the fat from his ass went to his mouth." She said.

Coach Roz went over to her CD player and pressed play. Loud music came from the speakers and Nicki Minaj started rapping. The lyrics were terrible and very offensive. Coach Roz started dancing and motioned for the group to do what she was doing. They all awkwardly started dancing, Rachel and Kurt trying to booty pop, while Sam was a natural. "Go White Chocolate!" Artie cheered.

As much as Rachel was trying to like the routine, she just couldn't. They were vile and everyone looked like idiots trying to perform them. Rachel had come up with ideas the night before, and they were a hell of a lot better than the booty popping and crumping Coach Roz had come up with.

"Um, excuse me." Rachel interrupted. "As lovely as these dance moves are, I don't think Principal Figgins would appreciate them. The last time I danced like this, Figgins would only let me sing songs about Jesus and balloons."

"What are you trying to say, big nose?" Coach folded her arms.

"I'm saying that I have a few ideas that don't involve rubbing flags up and down my butt crack." Rachel said, a little terrified of what Coach Roz might say or do. Then, she got right into Rachel's face and Sugar gasped. _"So this is what the end is like. I thought I would be having flashbacks of me and Finn running through meadows and singing a Journey song."_

"Well Berry, let's see what you've got." Coach Roz said, and Sugar sighed in relief.

"You smell homeless, Brett." Missy Gunderson said.

The Flag Squad was in the choir room getting ready. The day had finally come. They all had been working their asses off preparing. One shot. They only had one shot to get it right. If they didn't, they would be even bigger losers. If that was even possible.

"Oh look, it's The Flag Squad!" Santana laughed as her, Brittany, and Quinn walked in.

"Good luck tonight, guys. You're going to need it." Santana said.

"Everyone's going to love us. Just watch." Rachel said proudly.

"Oh please. Once the Cheerios perform, no one will want to see you wave around a flag." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Come on mouth breathers. We're up!" Coach Sue said, and they exited the choir room.

"I say we go see what we're up against." Jacob said. The squad looked at each other, and then ran to the gym. When they got there, their mouths dropped.

Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were singing a mash-up of Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen and Want You Back by Cher Lloyd. The Cheerios were flipping and doing stunts that had never been done before in cheerleading history. This wasn't looking good.

"Oh crap." Mercedes sighed.

"We're doomed." Missy said.

"Guys, we can do it. We have everything down. We're ready." Rachel encouraged everyone.

"SO CALL ME MAYBE!" Quinn sung the last note and the crowd went wild. It was time. The Flag Squad was up.

"Good luck, losers." Quinn said as the Cheerios walked by them.

"It's go time." Sam nodded. The gang walked in front of the crowd. It all felt like slow motion to Rachel. This was it. Rachel was finally going to get the applause she deserved. The students looked at them with confused expressions. No one knew who they were or what they were about to do.

Rachel started singing, the band started playing, and the Flag Squad members started dancing. It was going perfectly. People were actually cheering. They were standing up and clapping.

_That shhh cray! That shhh cray! That shhh cray! This shhh is bananas! B A N A N A S. This shhh is bananas! B A N A N A S!_

The mash-up was something Glee Club would ever think about doing. It was original and fun. The crowd was going wild.

"I actually really love this mash-up." Quinn said to Santana.

"You have to be kidding me. Jay-Z and Gwen Stefani? This is stupid." Santana said harshly.

"I like it." Brittany smiled. Then she ran and started dancing with the Flag Squad, and Quinn quickly joined her. Soon all of the Cheerios were up there dancing and singing. The music stopped and crowd cheered.

"We did it! Rachel hugged Mercedes.

"You were awesome, Rachel!" Quinn smiled. "I think you and the rest of your flaggers would make excellent additions to the Cheerios."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Really!" Quinn said, and hugged Rachel.

"_I did it. I got my applause." _Rachel thought, and smiled.


End file.
